Joyeux Noêl, Hermione !
by Beautiful-Dray
Summary: OS. Ron finit par avouer l'amour qu'il ressent pour Hermione. Il le fait même de façon assez spéciale...


Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un One Shot.

Bon, c'est vrai, je poste un peu tard... Mais j'ai eue l'idée, un peu tard aussi. lol

Auteur : Beautiful-Dray

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Ron/Hermione

Nombre de mots : 3 998 (Hum, je sais que c'est beaucoup. Pas pu m'en empêcher). lol

Disclaimer : Tous les persos de cette fic appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Moi, je les empruntent.

Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture.

**Joyeux Noël, Hermione !**

* * *

Un jeune homme roux était assit sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de 7e année. Ce dernier était dans un état second, n'écoutant plus ce qui se disait autour de lui. 

A quoi pensait-il ? Ou plutôt, à qui ?

Parce que, en effet, Ronald Weasley était partit dans un autre monde. Celui du rêve, celui dans lequel il s'inventait toutes sortes de scénarios. Dans un monde où tout était possible.

Dans ses pensées - si par hasard, un occlumens très doué venait à s'introduire -, on aurait pu y voir une jeune femme, brune, aux cheveux en broussaille, aux yeux cholats et au visage souriant.

Cette jeune femme, dont notre ami rêvait à longueur de journée, ne semblait pourtant pas le voir, lui.

Cependant, ses amis lui disait d'aller lui dire en face ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, Ron, n'était pas du genre très courageux en amour... D'ailleurs, que faisait-il à Gryffondor ? Il n'était pas digne du Lion qui symbolisait sa maison.

- Ron ? interpella une voix lointaine.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours ailleurs. Tout au fond de son esprit, à rêvasser, tranquillement.

- Ron ! s'exclama à nouveau la voix plus forte, lui semblait-il.

Il ne put pas l'ignorer, pas cette fois-ci.

- Hum ? fut sa réponse.

- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Neville, curieux.

- Oh ! euh, rien... à rien du tout, répondit-il un peu précipitamment.

Il y eut un blanc. Tout le monde le fixait à présent. Neville, Dean, Seamus et Harry. Ron ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Qu'avaient-ils tous à le fixer ainsi ?

- Hum... fit pensivement Harry. Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir, Ron.

Quoi ? Mais, au fond, il savait très bien ce que voulait dire son ami.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda le rouquin, faisant mine de ne pas savoir à qui Harry faisait allusion.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, Ron ! répliqua le Survivant avec un sourire en coin. Tu devrais te bouger un peu, sinon, tu pourrais peut-être en avoir des remords le restant de tes jours.

Ron soupira. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait se bouger un peu mais, comment dire ça ? Il n'était pas assez courageux pour lui dire en face à face et, une lettre ne conviendrait pas, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait le lui dire.

- Tu as raison, dit-il finalement. Mais, je ne sais pas comment... Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, c'est difficile...

- On comprend, dit Neville. Si tu veux, on peut t'aider !

- Ouais ! s'exclama Dean avec le sourire.

Même Seamus esquissa un petit sourire. Au moins, il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter.

* * *

- Hé, Ron, tu viens avec nous à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Harry au petit déjeuné. 

- Oui, pourquoi pas, je dois faire quelques achats, répondit-il distraitement.

Oui, il était distrait. Comme chaque matin depuis un moment. En faite, c'était depuis le début de l'année. Parce que cette année, il avait réaliser quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait, jusqu'alors pas eu l'occasion de réaliser auparavant.

Le mois de Décembre avançait, et aujourd'hui c'était Samedi, le premier Samedi du mois. Et ils avaient une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Chouette, non ?

* * *

Pour une raison inconnue d'Harry et de Ron, Hermione n'était pas venue avec eux à Pré-Au-Lard. Tant pis ! Même si c'était étonnant de la part de la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor, qui d'habitude les accompagnait toujours. 

Ron était tout de même déçu. C'est la mine triste qu'il arriva dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Allons, Ron, ne soit pas aussi maussade, elle a due y allée avec des amies. Tu sais, ça va te donner la chance de lui trouver un cadeau, sans qu'elle ne sache ce que c'est.

Harry avait raison. Bien sûr, il allait lui acheter son cadeau aujourd'hui. Mais, le seul petit problème qui s'imposait, c'était, quoi lui offrir ?

Un livre ? Non, c'était trop impersonnel, et puis, il y en avait des tas à la bibliothèque de l'école ; sans compter ceux qu'elle possédait déjà. Un vêtement ? Bof, il ne savait pas si il lui plairait. Autant ne pas faire une gaffe.

Un bijou ? Non plus. C'était un peu au-dessus de ses moyens.

De la musique ? Oh non ! Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup ses goûts musicaux, autant ne pas risquer de lui acheter un disque qu'elle n'aimerait pas.

Ils firent donc plusieurs boutiques dans le petit village. Mais sans succès. C'était peine perdu. Il ne trouverait rien. Pourtant, il avait déjà trouvé quelque chose pour Harry, et les autres mais, rien pour la personne la plus importante.

C'est l'air boudeur qu'il se rendit avec son ami aux Trois Balais. Il se commanda une bierraubeurre. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure... Il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui offrir, à elle.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix morne, je crois que je ne trouverai rien pour elle...

- Oh ! Ne sois pas défaitiste, répliqua Harry. Tu as encore quelques heures devant toi pour trouver. On boit ça et, ensuite on recommence nos recherches, de toute façon, je n'ai pas encore tout trouver, moi non plus.

Ron savait qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui. Il décida de ne pas baisser les bras. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Un cadeau spécial pour elle.

* * *

Ron et Harry étaient tous deux dans une boutique de brocante. Où on pouvait trouver de tout, mais vraiment de tout. Les objets s'entassaient, pleins d'objets divers, des jouets, des meubles, des choses Moldues, vraiment tout un bric-à-brac. 

Mais, même là, Ron ne trouva pas son bonheur. C'était peu de dire que son moral était redescendu sous zéro.

- Ne désespérons pas ! lui dit Harry assuré. La journée n'est pas encore terminée.

Ouf ! C'était bien Harry qui disait ça. Il était du genre tenace.

Tout à coup, on entendit quelqu'un entrer en coup de vent dans la petite boutique.

- Hé ! Harry, Ron ! cria un Neville essoufflé par la course.

Les deux garçons allèrent le rejoindre à l'entrée.

- Vous ne devinerez pas ce que j'ai trouvé dans la boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! leur confia-t-il d'une voix énergique.

- Non, mais si tu nous le disait, on saurait ! fit remarquer Ron un peu sarcastique.

Notre rouquin n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un d'enthousiasme.

- Si tu nous montrait ? demanda Harry.

- D'accord ! Suivez-moi...

Ce qu'ils firent. Ron commençait à se demander ce que cela pouvait être. En tout cas, ça semblait être quelque chose de génial selon Neville. Hum... peut-être pas tant que ça en fin de compte.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, les trois Gryffondor étaient arrivés dans la boutique des frères Weasley.

- Bon, alors, quest-ce que tu voulais nous montrer de si ingénieux ? demanda Ron un peu perplexe.

- Attendez-moi là, je reviens, leur dit-il avant de partir rapidement vers le fond de la boutique.

Harry était bien curieux de savoir ce que cette chose mystérieuse pouvait être.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi, toi, cette chose géniale ? demanda Ron, pas très persuadé de ce qu'il disait.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. On le saura bien assez tôt. Je crois que Neville pourrait nous surprendre.

Surprendre, hein ? C'était bien le mot, tiens !

Et puis, avec tout ça, il n'avait pas toujours pas trouvé le cadeau qu'il cherchait tant depuis le début de l'après-midi.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! s'exclama une voix que les deux amis reconnurent sans peine.

- Oh, bonjour, Fred ! dit Harry.

Ce dernier afficha une mine désappointée.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... Tu ne sais même pas me reconnaître ! Je suis horriblement déçu, dit le jumeau d'une voix théâtrale.

- Oh, pardon, George... s'excusa expressément Harry, confus.

Mais, le jumeau n'arrêta pas. Il fut prit d'un fou rire.

- Ha ha ha... Mais non, je suis bien Fred !

Et il partit rapidement en riant. Bon, Harry s'était fait avoir. Ce qui fit sourire Ron. Qui, bien sûr avait reconnu son frère. C'était bien beau d'être des jumeaux mais, on ne le bernerait pas ainsi. Sauf Harry, qui lui, était tombé dans le panneau.

Quelque instants plus tard, Neville revint vers eux... avec quelque chose dans les mains. C'était une boîte, semble-t-il.

- Voilà ! dit-il en leur tendant la petite boîte. Regardez dedans.

Ron prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un genre de cadre, celui-ci était rond. On pouvait voir une photo quelconque à l'intérieur du cadre.

En faite, l'objet ressemblait un peu à une boule de Noël, remarqua Harry.

- Quest-ce que c'est, exactement ? demanda Ron curieux. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est génial.

Neville prit l'objet des mains du rouquin.

- Ceci est un cadre, tout simplement. Mais pas un cadre ordinaire, dit-il avec un sourire.

- En quoi ce cadre est-il si particulier ? demanda encore Ron, pas convaincu par la tirade du garçon.

- Regarde-le bien, et dis-moi si tu y trouves quelque chose de plus, dit-il mystérieux.

Il lui redonna l'objet. Ron entreprit de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, mais sans résultats. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un cadre rond dans lequel on mettait une simple photo.

- Je ne vois pas, dit-il simplement.

- Vraiment, tu ne trouves rien ? demanda Neville.

- Si tu nous expliquait, Nev', ce serait mieux, dit Harry. Moi non plus je ne vois rien...

- Bon, ce cadre ne sert pas qu'à y mettre une simple photo... Tu peux aussi y mettre un message... Tu l'enregistres et hop, ensuite tu peux l'écouter ou le faire écouter à quelqu'un. C'est pas ingénieux, ça ?

En disant ça, Neville leur montra un petit bouton, situé à l'arrière du cadre.

Hum... ouais, c'était différent. Ron aimait bien l'idée. C'était simple et en même temps spécial. Ça pouvait faire un cadeau original.

- Ouais, c'est super ! s'exclama Harry. Tu sais, chuchota-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de Ron, ça pourrait faire un super cadeau... pour elle.

C'est vrai, il y avait tout de suite pensé.

- Oui, j'aime bien, dit-il. Je crois bien que je vais en prendre un.

Neville était heureux de sa trouvaille.

- Content de t'avoir aidé, dit Neville en s'éloignant.

* * *

Ron était fier de son achat. Et il avait remercier Neville pour son aide précieuse. C'était vraiment une perle ce petit cadeau. 

Il avait mit une photo de lui dans le cadre... Et puis restait à trouver quoi mettre sur le message.

La notice de la boîte disait qu'on pouvait mettre un enregistrement vocal d'environ deux minutes maximum. C'était amplement suffisant pour ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Le seul « hic » dans tout ça, c'était... Quoi dire ? Bon, sur le coup ça paraissait simple mais, maintenant qu'il fallait l'enregistrer, la tâche devenait un peu plus compliquée.

Peut-être que si... il en faisait une petite chanson ? Hum, non, certainement pas ! Il n'y avait pas plus mauvais chanteur que lui.

Il devrait aller demander conseil à quelqu'un.

* * *

Et puis zut ! Pas d'aide ! Personne n'était capable de l'aider. D'habitude c'était Hermione qui l'aidait dans tout, mais pour cette fois, il ne pouvait pas lui demander, ce serait gâcher la surprise. 

Il ne se voyait lui envoyé un lettre pour lui dire :

« Hé, Hermione, tu pourrais pas m'aidée pour mon message. Je veux dire à une fille que je l'aime. »

Non, pas question. Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille.

Tant pis, il se débrouillerait. Il le fallait. C'était pour elle. Il devait lui dire, lui faire savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Comme dit un certain proverbe moldu...

« Vaut mieux avoir des regrets, que des remords ». --

_-- Proverbe bien connu. (Je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien écrit par contre.)(Après recherche, j'ai vue plusieurs variantes)_

* * *

La veille du départ pour les vacances de Noël, les trois amis se dirent Au revoir. 

Harry restait à Poudlard, ainsi que Ron. Quant à Hermione, elle partait en vacance pour l'Espagne avec ses parents.

- Bonnes vacances, Hermione, lui dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu nous raconteras comment c'était, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit la Préfète.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ron, qui devint un peu rouge...

- Bonnes vacances ! Et surtout, ne faites pas de bêtises pendant mon absence ! leur dit-elle, avec un air faussement réprobateur.

- Nous ne faisons jamais de bêtises, nous ! Même qu'on est sages comme des images, hein, Harry ?

- Ouais, approuva le-dit Harry.

- Que vous dites ! répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Au revoir, et on se revoit en Janvier.

- Bye ! dirent ses amis.

Puis, Hermione prit place à bord des calèches qui la mènerait au train. Harry et Ron retournèrent au château.

* * *

Ron avait finit par trouver un message à enregistrer... D'ailleurs, c'était un peu galère cet objet. Parce que, bien évidemment, ces frères s'étaient inspirés d'un objet moldu pour créer celui-ci ! 

Mais il avait finit par trouver comment ça fonctionnait.

Ouf !

Les mots n'avaient pas été très faciles à trouver. Autant dire de suite qu'il n'était pas du genre poète ni même romantique.

Mais, ça y était, maintenant. Son cadeau était prêt, ne lui restait plus qu'à l'envoyer. Il était horriblement nerveux. Qu'allait en pensée Hermione ?

* * *

**_24 Décembre, soirée._**

Hermione se trouvait à Madrid en Espagne, la Capitale du pays. La ville était magnifique, avec ses monuments et ses cours d'eaux. Elle s'y plaisait. Même si elle ne parlait pas Espagnol, elle savait quelques mots et quelques phrases clés.

Même ici, on fêtait Noël, la ville était illuminée... C'était sublime !

Elle avait visité plusieurs musés, et la ville aussi.

Maintenant, elle était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, d'où, elle avait une superbe vue. Le ciel était plein d'étoiles ce soir... Et, Hermione adorait ça.

Toc, toc, toc...

Quelqu'un frappait à la... fenêtre ! Oh ! Mais, bien sûr, c'était un hibou. Et pas n'importe lequel. C'était Coq, le hibou de Ron.

Elle s'empressa de le faire entrer. Il avait un paquet à la patte gauche. Mais difficile de le prendre, le petit volatile était énergique, et n'arrêtait pas de bouger, tout content de s'être rendu à destination, sans doute.

- Arrête de bouger, Coq ! s'exclama Hermione.

Avec maints efforts, elle parvint à déccrocher le paquet, le hibou continua de voleter autour d'elle.

C'était un petit paquet, elle l'ouvrit avec frénésie, afin de découvrir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Mais, à peine avait-elle réussit à enlever l'emballage, qu'elle entendit à nouveau frapper... Encore un hibou.

Celui d'Harry, cette fois-ci. Hedwige était plus calme, et elle parvint sans efforts extrêmes à prendre le paquet qu'elle apportait.

- Merci, Hedwige, lui dit-elle.

Et la chouette repartie aussitôt.

Tiens, il y avait une lettre accompagnée avec le cadeau. Elle décida de la lire, oubliant pour le moment la petite boîte de Ron.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un très Joyeux Noël !_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Ici, à Poudlard, c'est Noël, comme partout, je pense. Tu me raconteras comment c'était en Espagne, hein ?_

_Enfin, bref. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. En tout cas, je l'espère._

_Bisous_

_Harry._

Elle s'empressa de déballer le cadeau. Elle fut surprise.

Tout d'abord, elle pensa que c'était un livre. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit avec étonnement que c'était un journal. Un journal ? --

Eh bien, ça pourrait être utile, qui sait ?

Toc, toc, toc...

Ah ! Cette fois c'était la porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour, ma chérie ! lui dit sa mère.

- Bonjour maman, répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu es prête ? La fête va bientôt commencée.

- Oh ! Oui, j'arrive. Laisse-moi une minute, dit Hermione, avant de filer à toute vitesse et revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

Sa mère souriait.

- Ça y est, on peut y aller... dit Hermione.

_-- Un Journal intime, tout simplement._

* * *

_**25 Décembre, matinée.**_

Le soleil se levait, ce qui réveilla Hermione. La vue était toujours aussi magnifique.

Quand elle repensait à la soirée de la veille, elle constata qu'elle s'ennuyait énormément de ses amis. Mais, bon, ça avait été une soirée fantastique. Elle s'y était bien amusée.

Et quand elle repensait à ce garçon, un jeune homme Espagnol très charmant qui l'avait draguée... Elle rougit malgré elle.

Une lumière se fit dans sa tête. C'était Noël, aujourd'hui ! Et il lui restait des cadeaux à ouvrir...

Elle se précipita sur les paquets qui se trouvaient en évidence au pied de son lit. Un de sa mère, et un de son père.

Celui de sa mère était un bel Ordinateur Portable. Wow ! C'était chouette, ça ! Et celui venant de son père... Un Album Photos, où on pouvait voir plusieurs photos de famille, enfin, des photos d'elle à tous les âges, et des photos de ses parents ; ainsi que des photos des amis de la famille.

Oh ! Elle avait complètement oubliée le cadeau venant de Ron.

Elle le trouva sur la petite table basse près de la fenêtre, à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée dans la soirée.

Elle prit la petite boîte noire dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle trouva un mot...

_Joyeux Noël, Hermione..._

_Pour entendre le message qui se trouve dans ton cadeau, tu dois simplement appuyer sur le petit bouton vert à l'arrière..._

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira..._

_Bisous_

_Ron... (qui se sent terriblement nerveux)._

Nerveux ? Pourquoi ? Oh, et puis, elle le saurait bien assez vite.

En dessous du mot, se trouvait un cadre avec une photo de Ron. Il était souriant et ses yeux pétillaient d'une grande joie. Le cadre était joli. Ça lui faisait penser à une boule. Il était de couleur blanche et rond. Ses amis lui manquait. Elle avat hâte de retourner à Poudlard, même si elle se plaisait en Espagne.

Elle avait hâte de retrouver Harry, le garçon qui aime enfreindre les règlements... Ron, le goinfre, le susceptible. D'ailleurs, ça lui manquait de ne pas pouvoir les pousser dans le dos pour les faire étudier pour leur ASPIC. Enfin, bref...

Elle soupira. Ron. Depuis un moment qu'elle le voyait sous un autre angle... Et puis, son cœur faisait des siennes quand il n'était pas loin. De plus, il s'incrustait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées... Ce qui embrouillait un peu la jeune femme.

Oh, ce n'était peut-être rien de plus que son imagination... Enfin, elle l'espérait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait être amoureuse de ce garçon - pas de son meilleur ami -, non ? Peut-être ? Non ! Impossible.

Elle décida de reposer ses yeux sur le petit cadre... Elle finit par trouver le petit bouton vert. Mais, quel message pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur ? Elle hésita un instant à appuyer dessus.

Il le fallait, pourtant. Si elle voulait entendre ce que son ami disait sur ce message, elle devait l'écouter. Et la curiosité d'Hermione était forte... Il disait qu'il se sentait nerveux...

Elle appuya sur le bouton. Et le message commença :

_Salut Hermione !_

_Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël !_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances en Espagne._

_Ici, à Poudlard, c'est la fête. (Même si ce n'est pas pareil sans toi)._

_Alors, j'espère que le cadeau te plait..._

_Enfin, bref... je voulais te dire quelque chose._

_Et j'y tiens._

_Tu sais, ça fait presque 7 ans qu'on est amis, et peut-être qu'au début je n'étais pas très enthousiasme à l'idée qu'on soient amis, mais, aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas. Et je n'imagine pas te perdre._

_Tu sais quoi ?_

_C'est très difficile de dire ce que je m'apprête à t'annoncer._

_Mais je dois le dire, sinon, comme me l'a fait remarquer un ami, je pourrais avoir des remords pour très longtemps._

_( petit soupir)_

_Voilà..._

_Je ne passerai plus par quatre chemins._

_Tu sais combien tu comptes pour moi ?_

_Peut-être pas... mais, moi, je peux te dire que tu est quelqu'un de spécial et que tu comptes énormément pour moi._

_Est-ce que tu sais vraiment combien tu es importante à mes yeux ?_

_Non, hein ?_

_Bien..._

_Hermione, je t'adore, tu comprends ça ?_

_En faite, c'est même plus._

_Je t'aime !_

_Voilà, c'est dit._

_Oui, je t'aime beaucoup._

_Même après toutes ces années de disputes, même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment montrer... Je t'aime. Plus que tout._

_Et maintenant..._

_Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, je vais devoir attendre. Et je suis impatient, comme toujours._

_Je vais devoir arrêter là..._

_Gros bisous..._

_Je t'aime._

_Ron..._

Le message était... tout simplement magnifique ! Hermione était touchée, vraiment touchée. Ce n'était pas un grand poète, mais, ça venait du fond du coeur, et elle le savait. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Alors, il l'aimait, elle ? Vraiment ?

Elle réécouta le message à nouveau.

C'était réel, elle ne rêvait pas. Il le disait clairement. Il l'aimait. Ron était amoureux d'elle. Elle était euphorique. Et, elle réalisa, tout à coup, qu'elle aussi était amoureuse. Amoureuse de son meilleur ami. "NDA - Sa théorie vient de s'écrouler, je crois."

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres... serrant le cadeau de Ron contre elle. Il l'aimait.

- Il m'aime ! chuchota-t-elle dans le silence de sa chambre.

* * *

**_5 Janvier, après-midi._**

C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle arrivait. AUJOURD'HUI !

Ron ne tenait pas en place... Il avait hâte. Même ce matin, il était levé avant tout le monde. C'est dire !

Lui, Harry et presque tous ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, attendaient le retour des autres, qui arriveraient bientôt.

- Ron! Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis, lui fit remarquer Harry, avec un sourire non dissimuler.

- Désolé, répondit le rouquin. C'est juste que j'ai hâte qu'elle arrive.

- Mm, je comprends, répondit Harry. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte.

Les calèches arrivèrent vers 15 heures. Ron chercha Hermione des yeux, sans la trouver. Il n'eut pas à la cherchée bien longtemps.

Une tornade brune lui sauta dessus et le serra bien fort. Elle lui planta un bisou sur chaque joue, et l'embrassa ensuite à pleine bouche.

Harry regardait la scène avec un sourire attendrit. Qu'ils étaient mignons ! Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs à les regarder. Presque tous les élèves étaient tournés vers les deux Gryffondor. Certains, surpris, d'autres, ravis et, quelques unes semblaient déçues...

Le baiser dura un moment, avant qu'Hermione ne le brise. Quand elle se recula un peu, elle vit Ron. Il avait l'air heureux, mais il était devenu rouge pivoine.

- A... alors, ça veut dire que... que..., Ron n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer clairement.

- Mais oui, idiot, répliqua-t-elle. Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Après cette déclaration, on put entendre quelques soupirs provenant de la foule d'élèves.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Ron était aux anges. Hermione aussi l'aimait. Quel plus beau cadeau, que de savoir que notre amour est partagé. Et d'avoir eu le courage de le dire. Bon, pas en face, mais tout de même, c'était dit de façon spéciale, non ? 

Et ce soir-là, deux Gryffondor dormirent comme des bébés, heureux d'être enfin réunis après tant de temps à s'aimer, sans vraiment se l'avouée, pour une. Et sans vraiment être capable de l'avouer, pour l'autre.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire. Qui saurait dire combien de temps cet amour durera. Mais une chose est sûre. Notre ami rouquin ne s'engouffrera pas dans des remords tout le reste de sa vie. Ou du moins, il n'aura pas laissé passer sa chance. 

Et notre Préfète-En-Chef, ne se cachera plus de ses sentiments, si forts qu'elle ressentait pour son meilleur ami. Qui, désormais, était devenu son petit-ami.

Fin

* * *

Voilà ! C'est finit. 

J'espère que ce n'était pas lourd à lire.

En tout cas. J'avais envie de faire une jolie petite histoire, toute rose. lol

Bien. Sinon, il reste le petit bouton Submit Review... si vous avez envie de faire vos commentaires.

Beautiful-Dray


End file.
